Resident Evil:Black Messiah part 2
by I.L.A.D
Summary: As Leon is dragged farther into the odd outbreak in New York City Rebecca chambers is contacted by a man she thought she left long ago and a mysterious phone call from a certain Mr. Trent. What does all of this mean?EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW OF KINGDOM HEARTS: DE


Ghost

Leon let out a relieved breath as he closed the door behind him it seemed the hallway was clear so he turned the corner and paused. He could feel a strong breeze coming from some where at the right end of the hall. _As good a place as ever _he thought so he readied the shotgun and walked to the right and pressed up against the wall. To the left was a flight of stairs that went to the floor bellow; he could hear the wind now. Leon loaded the gun and stepped around the corner and saw the source of the breeze something had broken the window. There was a noise coming from the end of the corridor, Leon strained to hear it clearly. He froze as he realized the sound of the something he thought he had left in raccoon. The unmistakable sound of talons on wood, the shriek that fallowed clarified it for him. _Licker! _Leon aimed the shotgun at the end of the hall where the sound was emitting. He saw the large lance like tongue flail around the corner then the gruesome head of the beast with the partially exposed brain; it reared its head back and let out another shriek. _It's okay _Leon thought _as long as I don't make a noise it won't know where I – _this was dismissed before he finished the thought as the monster slowly opened two slit like eyes at the front of it's head. Leon stared in horror as its dark green pupils darted left and right in search of its prey. When it found him it shot out it's long tongue, Leon barley got out of the way. The tongue shot into the wall behind him. Leon un-sheathed his combat knife and jammed it in the super licker's tongue. Without flinching the super licker bit into it's own tongue severing it and miraculously lifted onto its hind haunches and stood upright like a human and dashed at Leon. Leon astonished backed up but wasn't moving fast enough. It was a few feet away when Leon finally got a shot off. But the force from the shot made him fall down the stairs behind him. He quickly recovers and reloaded the gun just in time to see the monster leap over him. But Leon was ready this time he aimed the nozzle at its head. "I'm done fuckin' around" he said and pulled the trigger. The monster's head exploded in a miraculous explosion of crimson and bone as it's body crumpled to the floor. When Leon looked around he realized that he was in the lobby of the building. He turned around to head back up to Ashley when he heard a burst of automatic fire. Leon whirled around and saw the source of the shots. He could clearly see a group of people being attacked by a large amount of zombies. They were holding their own for the moment but they couldn't hold out forever. Leon loaded the shotgun but flinched in pain. He must have broken a rib. Leon ran out the lobby doors to help the group of people, who were still firing at the zombies. Leon reached the rear line of zombies and pumped out a round from the shotgun. "Hey! Quick! Over he-" Leon looked in surprise at who the people actually were. "Leon?" Claire Redfield said in utter amazement. "Claire! What-How!" Leon looked around at the other ex-members of S.T.A.R.S. but quickly snapped back to the situation. "Come on! This way!" Leon yelled. "David!" Claire yelled, "Over here Leon made us a way outa' here!"

"Leon!" Jill said amazed. "Hey, no time to talk now. Fallow me."

When they reached the floor Ashley was on Leon knocked on the door and yelled to tell her it was he and opened the door then he and the others walked in. Leon closed and locked the door behind them. Claire gave him a hug when he turned around and he nodded at the rest of them. "Well, this sure is a surprise" David said stepping towards Leon, "what's it been? About seven years now?" Leon looked down, "Yeah… about," Ashley side stepped to be hidden behind Leon. "Oh! Sorry… this is Ashley Graham." "You don't mean the president's daughter?" said David shocked. "Yeah" Leon said patting her on the shoulder. David chuckled, "I herd you went into the secret service. Amazing." "Ashley, These are the people who helped me bring down Umbrella corp. That's Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and David Trapp." As he introduced them they nodded or waved a hello of recognition.

She replied with a weak hello then receded behind Leon again. "I have to say I wasn't expecting this," Leon said sighing in frustration "Hmm. Brings back memories." "That it does," David replied. "How'd you end up workin' for the president Leon?" Barry asked obviously impressed. "Yeah about that, well after we destroyed Umbrella a U.S. agent confronted me and asked me if I wanted in and I said yes. My first assignment was to guard the Presidents daughter, but, as I'm sure you herd she was kidnapped by a terrorist organization so my mission changed to a rescue mission," "the U.S. agent sent to recover the president's daughter was you!" said Jill. "Yeah" Leon said leaning back against the wall, "long story short I rescued her and have been guarding her ever since. But that's not all" Leon said with a serious look on his face. "What is it?" David said quizzically. "Well it seems our dear friend Albert Wesker is still alive and very much active and so is Ms. Wong."

Ashley looked around the room at everyone's shocked expressions by Leon's word. But she didn't know why. "Ms. Wong" _isn't that the women in the red dress Leon seemed to know?_ Ashley wondered. But this Wesker guy she had no idea as to who he was. "Wait I'm confused! Who's this Wesker guy and who's 'Ms. Wong'?" Leon turned to her and said "People from when I was fighting Umbrella who we believed to be dead" Leon replied. "Do you suspect they are involved in this?" Chris asked. "All I know is that Wesker and Ada are working for some unnamed company. But I also ran into a man named Jack Krauser who for reasons unknown to me was trying to restore Umbrella. But he met his end before he came close to that." Leon Finished. "This is all very interesting, but before this goes any farther I think it might be a good to scout out the area to get a feel of our surroundings and see what info we can gather." David finished. "Alright," Leon agreed, "Chris and Rebecca come with me, Jill and Barry go with David. Claire, could you stay here with Ashley?" "Sure," she replied. "Thanks," Leon walked over to Ashley, "Okay kiddo I'm going to leave you with Claire don't worry you can definitely trust her. I would trust her with my life. You okay with that?" Ashley looked at him unsure at first then responded, "Yeah." "Good." Said Leon. He gave her a hug than stood up "Okay guys my group will go west of here, David's group go east. No matter what we meet back in thirty minuets." They all shook their heads in response. "Okay move out."

Half of the thirty minuets had past since Leon and David's groups had parted and so far Leon hadn't found shit. Just a bunch of zombies and some useless stuff. The only thing he had accomplished was having Chris teach him some new gun stances being that there were plenty of targets. Leon was going to rally everyone up to head back when Rebecca yelled for him. One of the payphones was ringing. Leon dismissed it initially but remembered that a phone ringing served great importance in the past. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?" and just as Leon thought he was rewarded with the laid back greasy voice of the mysterious Trent. "Hello there Mr. Kennedy how have you been?" "Mr. Trent, its been to long. So what do I owe this honor?" "My, My Mr. Kennedy when did we get so polite? But then again that's never a bad thing." At this Leon paused to look at his comrades expressions of curiosity. "Of course" Leon answered in the same un-wavering monotone. "Well I just wanted to let you know your thoughts are correct. Umbrella is involved in this little 'accident' and so is your friend Ms. Wong and her organization." Leon stalled a minuet at hearing this. But passing a glance at Chris he continued, "Really and what do they plan on accomplishing?" There was a chuckle at the other end of the line. "All in good time Mr. Kennedy. But first I would he like to ask you to meet me so we can…discus the situation in private. If that would be okay with you that is?" "Leon spared another glance at Chris who nodded in recognition. Chris walked away and pulled out a cell phone and started to talk to someone. Leon returned to his conversation, "When?" Leon asked. "I'd say about two or so hours in Central Park. Look for me I'll be there." Leon went to hang up the phone. "Oh! And one more thing Mr. Kennedy" Leon put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah?" "I should ask that you come alone so to avoid any unwanted…attention." The other end went dead and Leon hung up. "They're heading back now," Chris said hanging up the cell. "Good. Rebecca lets get moving" "right!" she responded as they headed back to the apartment building.

Jill Valentine turned the corner of the hallway and swept it with her pistol. Her David and Barry had decided to check a near by office building but had turned up nothing. David called to her through the door behind her. "Jill we just got a call from Chris's group it seems they had a chat with our Mr. Trent, we should head back." "Okay" Jill said resting back into a normal position. She turned around and started to head back when she herd a thud from the hall she just checked she whiled around just in time to see a man with long hair and a large tattoo on his arm run down the hall. Jill ran after him. "David! We got a hostel!" she ran down the hallway and swerved around the corner. The stairwell door at the end of the hall was open. She blasted trough it and walked into the barrel of a fully loaded Magnum held by a man with long shaggy hair, a strange tribal tattoo and a nasty looking scar that circled his wrist in two parallel lines. "Don't move," he growled. He was wearing a sweat drenched black guinea-t, and blue jeans; he had to be a civi. But there was something above average about him. When he saw whom he was holding a gun at he wavered in his posture just for a second. He gave her a strange look then said, "Your Jill Valentine aren't you? You're an Ex-S.T.A.R.S. member aren't you?" Jill was shocked, "How did you know that?" A gun shot echoed through the silence and smacked into the drywall to the man's right. "Give my regards to Rebecca Chambers" then without another word he jumped over the railing onto the floor below and disappeared.

Exclusive Preview of:

Kingdom Hearts: Deception 

"Sora! Why? How could you! What about Kairi and me? What about our lives we just fix everything and now this" Riku yelled clutching his bleeding arm. He was barely audible over the roar of the rain and the crash of the waves. "Sora looked up at the lightning scared sky. "None of that matters now. I have… something bigger to attend too. And as for you and Kairi, I could care less" he said calling back his Keyblades. "I don't have time for this." Riku could feel his blood boil. "How could you say that! After all we've been through! Ansem, Xemnas! What… What about Kairi? Do you know what it would do to her is she herd you talk like that!" He waited for some sort of emotion to show on Sora's face. But he just tightened his hood more and went into an attack stance, "Come." Riku couldn't constrain himself any longer he ran at him and swung his sword but it only connected with the rainy ocean air. Sora had stepped to the side with unbelievable speed. Sora threw his arm back then swung his fist connecting with Riku's jaw. He flew back stumbled and hit the ground hard. "Now I have matters to attend to" Sora stood straight up again. "Good bye" and with that Sora stepped back off the pier and disappeared into the swirling black abyss.


End file.
